


Such a Sacrifice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #541: The three 'Rs'.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Such a Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #541: The three 'Rs'.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Such a Sacrifice

~

“I don’t understand why you’re taking classes with Snape now, mate,” Ron said. “School’s over.” 

Harry coughed. “Well, the Aurors require some extra skills and Sev-Snape’s agreed to tutor me.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “So we’re to believe he’s teaching you the three Rs?” 

Harry frowned. “The what now?” 

“Reading, ’Riting and ’Rithmancy.” 

“Oh!” Harry could feel himself flushing. “Erm…yes?” 

“Well, whatever he’s teaching you, it seems to be taking an awfully long time,” Ron muttered. “You spend all your free time with him now.”

“That’s just a sacrifice I’ve decided to make,” Harry said. 

Hermione looked sceptical. “Hm.” 

~

“Hermione’s suspicious,” Harry announced upon entering Severus’ quarters. 

Severus nodded. “I’m not surprised. She always was a perceptive witch.” 

“We should just tell everyone.” Circling Severus’ desk, Harry slid into his lap. “Get it over with.”

“Hm.” Severus pursed his lips. “Some may suspect we were involved when you were a student and I was supposed to be teaching you the three Rs.” 

“Sadly, we weren’t, even though I’d have been okay with it.” Leaning down, Harry kissed him. “And as for the three Rs, how about we do our own version?” 

Severus hummed. “What do you have in mind?” 

~

“I knew it!” Ron shook his head. “I win!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You bet on my love life?” 

“Merlin, yes!” Ron grinned. “I knew something was off when you broke up with Gin to see Snape.” Leaning in, he gave Harry a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re happy, mate. I’m off to collect on my bet from George!” 

When he was gone, Hermione cleared her throat. “Snape probably isn’t even tutoring you.” 

Harry shrugged. “Actually, he is.” 

“About what? The three Rs?” Hermione sounded snide. 

Harry grinned. “If you mean rimming, role-play and ravishing, then yes, yes he is.” 

~


End file.
